fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10: Dynamic Heroes
Ben 10: Dynamic Heroes is an animated superhero cartoon series broadcast on Cartoon Network and also available on select streaming services; set after the events of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien in a separate continuity from some of the events of Ben 10: Omniverse and the 2016 reboot, Dynamic Heroes follows Ben as he navigates a new chapter of his life, with new faces joining him for the journey, and a new improved Omnitrix at his disposal. Not long after his 16th birthday, intergalactic superhero Ben Tennyson (or Ben 10 to his fans on Earth) had to deal with a sudden amount of changes in his life: his cousin Gwen and best friend Kevin have gone off to college, his new alien partner Rook Blonko who the Plumbers assigned to him, and the new place of Undertown, an alien colony built by many races underneath Bellwood, which the Plumbers are tasked with keeping the peace in as well. He's survived a lot in this relatively short time: a showdown with his most dangerous enemy, the "greatest" huntsman in the galaxy, an intergalactic invasion, and his evil doppelganger's most twisted plan yet; but what's next for the universe's greatest hero? When he finds out, he'll be faced with a challenge more daunting than anything he's ever face before - mentorship. /Characters/ Set a couple weeks after the events of Omniverse's fourth season (an alternate version at least), the cast has remained relatively unchanged with a few new faces being added on to keep the cast relatively fresh. Supporting Villains Aliens Omnitrix= A new Ben 10 series, reboot or otherwise, always comes with a new set of aliens for Ben to change into, and usually involves some amount of bewilderment at the new skills and powers he is capable of. AUTHOR'S NOTE: This table only covers aliens who debuted in ''Dynamic Heroes, not returning aliens; that would be way too long of a list to cover. See here for the full list of Ben's transformations; although aliens who didn't debut before the beginning of Dynamic Heroes, which is set after the end of Omniverse's fourth season, will be listed here, because of the technicality with them.'' |-| Anti-Trix= Though the Anti-Trix was designed as the superior version of the Omnitrix, it has plenty of flaws in it being a somewhat insipid copy, but the mutant-hybridized alien forms thankfully are just as good, if not better than the original variants. Episodes Author Notes *After having wrestled with this idea for literal years, I'm resurrecting my old Ben 10 project; I've gotten better at writing and planning, and now that some time has passed and the reboot series has gotten worse, and I've realized just how bland Omniverse was, I'm doing this and incorporating some Omniverse elements that I think weren't expanded on enough. *The name for Death Grip, Four Arms' Anti-Trix counterpart, was submitted by Pyrostar; thanks for giving me an idea that was both cheesy and cool! Category:Darth Phazon Category:Ben 10